


colors of your heart

by meikun



Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colors, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sunsets, neurodivergent character, somewhat poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun
Summary: small affections, small bonds, sorted by colored memories.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086161
Kudos: 6





	colors of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> to finish off hq rarepair week, (since i’m skipping day 7 oop) here’s one that i’m kinda proud of !! yes i did indulge in my autistic/nd aone hc shhhh

Red, the color of Aone’s face when Kogane finally confessed to him. Red, the color of roses. It was clichè for him to gift roses, but romantic gestures confused him more than math. He thought, Aone would surely appreciate that Kogane thought of him at all, right? It’s not like he would care or criticize him for being a bit unoriginal in his gestures. Aone loved the roses. 

Orange, reminding them of a memory; Kogane would peel off a piece of his orange, handing it to Aone with a slight smile. Orange, the color of Aone’s favorite stim toy. He carried this quaint stim toy with him often, gifted to him by Kogane. It was both an a clicking toy, bringing him a sense of comfort; a sense of joy. It was a quick and soothing sensation to Aone, and Kogane liked hearing it; on the bus to matches, he sometimes would hear a soft, but rapid clicking as they arrived at their destination. Sometimes, when they were alone, Kogane would simply watch as Aone pressed it over and over. (“ _ Nothing! I just think that— I’m glad you like my gift. I’m really glad.”)  _

It was an endearing note of happiness.

Yellow, the color of sun and fireflies, light. Yellow, a noticeable blur in Aone’s peripheral vision. Walking down halls or beside him, blocking, he enjoyed seeing Kogane’s hair in his sight. The first year’s hair was often an amusing sight, to put it bluntly. Yet, Aone found the odd sight comforting. Even in dim shadows on the reflective floor or across the net during long practices, the blond’s hair rarely went unappreciated by Aone. 

Green, their team colors, the color of life. Green, a soothing color the two often bonded over. Their uniforms and their jackets often brought a sense of connection; it was a given, though. After all, they  _ were _ team attire. Yet, whenever the third years left, and everyone switched team numbers, Aone couldn’t help but smile softly whenever Kogane got  _ #7,  _ his former number. Even if it was a bit of a stretch, those faint connections made him feel closer to Kogane. Whenever he stood close to him and zipped his jacket up, his gaze always took note of that familiar green, their team green. It not only brought the team closer, it made Aone feel closer to Kogane, even if it was by an infinitesimal amount. 

Blue, the color of the sky. Blue, the color of Aone’s keychain. A blue polar bear keychain, it was, a baby blue. Kogane gave it him after he’d won it at a gachapon. “It reminded me of you,” he said. Aone cherished it. Whenever Kogane was missing at practice or even at school, he’d look at that small bear, with it’s dark, shiny eyes and painted blue fur. (...  _ Huh. He did  _ _ bear _ _ some resemblance to it _ . He chuckled at his own joke.) Kogane was thinking of him, just as he thought of Kogane. Aone appreciated it, he was glad Kogane thought of him. Such a small show of affection made him feel loved.

Purple, the color of royalty, a mere dream away. Purple, streaking the setting sky. “Man, that’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kogane asked, smiling brightly at the sight. Aone nodded. It was a rare instance for Kogane to truly take notice in beautiful moments, he seemed to always be caught up in the now and everything. Poor guy, he just seemed to be occupied with everything at all times. Yet, sometimes, he would stop and take a breather. Sometimes, he would stop and admire the setting sun and sky, just like Aone. Beside Aone, he found himself admiring the little things more and more. It was moments like that, that made Aone fall deeper and deeper for him. (Frankly, he wasn’t sure if he admired Kogane or the sunset more.) 

Colors, reminiscent of love. 


End file.
